1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the inspection of cylindrical objects and is concerned with apparatus and a method for inspecting the surface of cylindrical objects.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In the production of certain cylindrical objects it is necessary to keep surface defects to a minimum. For example, in the production of nuclear fuel pallets surface cracks or chips are undesirable. Rows of such pellets are loaded into tubes usually made of stainless steel or zirconium alloy to form fuel pins and it is essential that the pellets do not disintegrate during mechanical handling, loading or sealing of the tubes, whereby damage to the tubes during further processing of the fuel pins is prevented.